


Terrible Price

by Agravain (Eagle)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle/pseuds/Agravain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night before leaving Redcliffe, Morrigan asks Alistair for some advice before seeking The Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Price

**Author's Note:**

> "Okay okay okay lemme think. So give me some Morrigan Origins era, a little angsty because it’s right before the Archdemon fight and the Dark Ritual… and you have to include “now where did that nug go?”  
> something like that!!?"
> 
> Prompt from a glorious lady on Tumblr. Not sure I've done it justice at all, but here we go.

“Animal, I do not have food.” Morrigan said, sitting on her bed still scratching him behind the ears. “Leave this room and find Leliana, she will have food for you,” the animal ignored her, instead jumping up on the bed causing the Witch to sigh. “I have no time for your simplistic need for affection. Decisions must be made.” Various bits of ice erupted from her hands, causing Schmooples to run off and hide somewhere in the room. There was no door open for him to leave. Morrigan sat straight, eyes closed, her thoughts now turning to what she had to do. The Warden had done so much for her, been more her family than her so-called Mother had ever been. Yet could she really let either Warden pay the price?

A tentative knock brought her out of her thoughts. “Maker damn it, now where did that nug go?” a voice came through from the other side of the door. Alistair.

“Enter,” she said, before the door opened and a small animal ran towards the now open door. Alistair entered but stopped and knelt down as he saw the Nug moving.

“Oh, there you are Schmooples. Leliana asked me to find you, she'll be relieved. We'll leave Morrigan to her witchy thoughts before she turns either of us into a toad.” The new King scratched Schmooples behind the ear before the Nug ran off and he turned to leave.

“Alistair, wait. I have a dilemma that I require your help with.” He turned back, an eyebrow raised.

“I don't believe I heard you correctly. You want my help?” The expression on his face was as confused as it was pleased.

“Alistair, please close the door.” Morrigan asked solemnly. It was clear she was quite troubled. He closed the door.

“Uh oh. This is serious. What's wrong? Are you nervous about the fight tomorrow?” Alistair asked, kneeling down in front of her. She looked him in the eyes incredulously. “OK, not that. What's wrong?”

“If you knew a way to save your friend...but it came at a terrible price. One you do not know the extent of. Would you do it?” Morrigan asked, a tear coming down her face.

“For her?” Alistair asked, a small nod from Morrigan all she could communicate. Alistair couldn't bring himself to tease her for the tear, this was a serious moment. “Anything.” he confirmed. “Though it should be her choice. Ask her.”

“Alistair, it is not that simple.” Morrigan stood up, pacing to the window, looking out. “It would not just involve her. It would involve me.” She turned around to look at him. “It would involve you.” A hand in front of her erupted into flame before shutting off. “It could potentially end the world.”

“Very dramatic,” Alistair replied, a painful expression on his face as he stood up. He did not doubt a word she said. “Just like the blight could potentially end the world?”

“Yes.”

“Is there any guarantee that any of that will happen? Could you go through with it and the world won't end somewhere along the line because of it?”

“There is no guarantee.” He looked visibly relieved.

“Give her the choice,” Alistair almost ordered.

“She will say yes, because of you.” The raven-haired witch replied, the emotion in her voice unusual.

“She's a clever woman. Give her the choice.” Alistair's confidence in the woman was strong.

“She is. 'Tis not a decision I should have waited till now to inform her of. Or you. 'Tis a.” Alistair interrupted before she continued.

“Morrigan. Tell her. If there is something I need to know afterwards, she can inform me of it.” The Witch paused before responding, walking around to the door to her room, pulling it open.

“Leave now, Alistair. Riordan will have some information for you.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I am not simply a pretty face, Alistair. Now go.” He stepped to the door, pausing when he was close to her.

“You going to ask her?” He didn't look at her face, just looking out the door.

“Of course.”

“Good. Have faith in her, Morrigan. She's the best. Too good for either of us.” Alistair walked out of the room, the door shut quietly behind him.

The Witch sat down on her bed, head rested in her hands.

“You knew it was coming,” she told herself, standing up and walking over to the window to unlock it. “You knew it was coming Morrigan, get it done.” Anyone could hear the hesitation in her voice. “Get it done.” She repeated, stronger. “Get it done, now.” Before she could hesitate any longer she transformed into a Raven, flying out of the window to find her way into the Warden's.


End file.
